


Kneeling In A Church Pew

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Prayer, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Seeing those black marks in the shape of wings on the ground was Dean's undoing. Cas was gone, and it didn't look like he was coming back. A grief stricken Dean heads to the first church he can find to start praying. HeneedsCas.





	Kneeling In A Church Pew

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little quickie response to a picture prompt in the Destiel Port Facebook group that ended up being long enough to be a proper ficlet. The picture was the shadowed outlines of Dean and Cas in a church, and this popped into my head immediately. It can be taken as post-season 12, or just a general story. Either way, I hope you guys like it. ^_^

Cas was gone. Again. And for once, it looked like the angel wasn't coming back. Dean's first move (after he'd finished crying and hiding his emotional outburst from Sammy) was to go directly to the nearest church. Chuck freaking owed him at this point, and it's not like He'd never brought Cas back before, so that asshole could definitely do it again. He felt yet another tear slide down his face as he knelt to pray. He'd seriously thought he'd run out by now.

"God, Chuck, uhh," he started, fumbling over his words. The only praying he'd ever really done was to Cas, and it had mostly been along the lines of 'get your angel ass down here, pronto.' Maybe Cas was better off where he was, since it was now obvious to Dean that he didn't treat him anywhere near as good as the little dork deserved. If he could just have one more chance...

"God, Cas is... Well, I'm sure You know what happened, being God and all," he continued. "The thing is, I can't... I can't do this. Not without him. Seeing those angel wing scorch marks, it broke me Chuck. I didn't realize how much I cared about him until it was too late." He paused to wipe at the tears now streaming down his face.

"I think I'm in love with him," he whispered. Then he straightened his shoulders. "No, I know I'm in love with him. I think I always was just a little. I need him back, God. I love him so much..." Dean stopped because by now he was crying too hard to speak, but he kept thinking 'please, please, please,' hoping that Chuck was listening.

Castiel saw the whole thing. His Father had resurrected him only moments after Dean entered the church. He was frozen in place once Dean started to speak, not able to believe his ears. Dean loved him?

"God, please, I need him," Dean finally managed to choke out. "I'll do anything you want, anything, just give me back my angel."

"You always had me," Castiel said softly. He was finally able to move, and he walked slowly over to where Dean was kneeling in the pews.

"Cas?" Dean asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel responded, smiling harder than he ever remembered in all his millennia of existence. "I'm here."

"Cas, oh god Cas, you were gone, and I just couldn't..." Dean babbled. Cas was back!

"Dean, shh, it's okay now," Castiel said soothingly.

Dean jumped up and rushed over to his angel, pulling him into the tightest hug possible. "Cas," he whispered.

"Dean," Cas said as he rubbed Dean's back. "I heard everything you said. Is it true?"

Dean pulled back just enough to look Castiel in the face. "Every damn word, Cas. I was afraid to say anything before, but seeing you on the ground..." He stopped talking because the tears had started back up again, full force.

"Shh, it's okay," Castiel responded, starting to stroke Dean's hair. "I'm here now, I'm back." Castiel paused for a few moments, trying to gather his courage. "And I love you too."

Dean gasped. "Really?"

"Really," Castiel said and smiled. Before he could say anything else, Dean's mouth was against his, desperate and all around perfect. Castiel kissed him back, just as desperately.

Just as soon as the two started doing things that were normally frowned upon in a church, Chuck stopped watching from above. "I always did ship those two together," He said happily.

"'Ship' like boats, brother?" Amara asked. "I do not understand."

Chuck only smiled wider. "My dear sister, let me introduce you to a wonderful thing the humans created called 'the internet.'”


End file.
